The jester's rage
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Él disfruta el arte y encuentra el arte en cualquier parte, incluso en la eterna espera de la madurez de un fruto que amenaza con oscurecer su futuro y arruinar su obra cumbre. [Drabbles basados en Hisoka - Este fic participa en el Ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, haré mi debut en el fandom con un reto en el que me anoté en días anteriores.

Tal como dice el resumen, este fic participa en el _Ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter_ para el foro _"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"_

 **Mar de Joyas Escondidas_Ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter_Personaje: Hisoka_Promt: 001 "Le gusta la poesía"**

 **Disclaimer:** HxH, sus personajes y universo son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea, la redacción. Escribo por diversión y no pretendo lucrarme.

Ahora sí, enjoy.

* * *

 **The jester's rage**

 **by Zahaki**

* * *

 **-Poesía-**

Contemplas el espejo a pesar de que no lo necesites para apreciar el firme trazo que cierra la lágrima que decora tu rostro. Hoy decides llevarla roja, ni verde ni azul; roja como el vino que disfrutarás una vez que la caza haya sido llevada a cabo con algún malaventurado. Un pobre infeliz cuyo rostro olvidarás durante el sopor etílico que dejarán los muchos tragos previamente planificados.

Retrocedes un paso, admiras tu aspecto y sonríes intentando denotar satisfacción, aunque lo cierto es que ya no recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que tus sonrisas han mostrado lo que verdaderamente piensas.

Eres arte y lo sabes, y siendo arte, arte haces.

La silueta que centellea con paso presuroso en los escondrijos del barrio elegido es simplemente materia prima, la base de tu obra. Arte es el filo de la, en apariencia, insignificante baraja que se desliza por tus brazos y se precipita a enmudecer para siempre la sonata enajenada de angustia, pero no, no necesitas _mutis_ , necesitas éxtasis, ése que siempre antecede a los gloriosos cierres.

El deleite se exhibe en forma de unos jadeos lastimeros, en el crujir de huesos y el chisporroteo de la sangre que escapa de las venas como cabalgata desaforada. Es la recompensa resumida en complacencia, la complacencia al obtener los versos que compondrán la nueva obra en el momentáneo embeleso, pues sabes que tan pronto como la musicalidad de aquella improvisada elegía se pierda en el silencio, partirás en busca de un nuevo soneto.

¡Inicua ilusión!

No hay poesía en las odas de tus infructuosas cazas, que si bien se han llevado a cabo aumentando fiel y alarmantemente el número de obituarios, tiempo hace que experimentas un falso clímax al cerrarse el telón. Tiempo hace que el inconformismo sisea altanero a tus oídos, tiempo hace que la orquesta de tu mente sólo vomita chirridos altisonantes.

Tu sonrisa se ensaña contra tus facciones haciéndolas doler hasta el esternón y plañes con efímero furor. Miras alrededor en la búsqueda de aquel aliciente que en días anteriores había incinerado tus sentidos y entonces lo admites: La poesía se ha ido.

 _¿A dónde?_ Una respuesta que estás dispuesto a encontrar.

Un firme trazo cierra la forma de una perfecta estrella que el día de hoy decides llevar verde, imitando el color de la lágrima que comienza a secarse en el extremo izquierdo de tu rostro. Lágrima y estrella verde no son tus combinaciones preferidas, pero decides ignorar esa particularidad tuya y esta vez, te permites sonreír satisfecho.

Un clamor estremecedor vitorea tu entrada, haces oídos sordos. Nada importa, nada excepto la pista ataviada de verde que está frente a ti. Lo reconoces en una inminente epifanía: La musa ha dejado de ignorarte y envuelto en el embeleso de su reencuentro dejas que el ritmo se apodere de tus sentidos moviendo tus extremidades hacia la danza que renovará la pasión que atrofiada hace tiempo yace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** en el primer capítulo :D

 **Mar de Joyas Escondidas_Ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter_Personaje: Hisoka_Promt: 002 "No le gusta el negro"**

* * *

 **The jester's rage**

 **by Zahaki**

* * *

 **-Negro-**

Barajas abandonan el resguardo de tus bolsillos hacia la superficie de palisandro.

Abogas por una tregua en la que yergues inocente sonrisa con motivaciones lúdicas. Colocas una, dos, tres y otra carta al cálido resguardo del mosaico rojo y azul de la tapa posterior. Una, dos, tres cartas más componen una pirámide. Sientes el cambio en el ambiente, escuchas las respiraciones erráticas y las vistas desconfiadas se prenden a ti como polillas al madero abandonado.

No haces caso de ellas.

No hay intenciones que quieras esconder. La casualidad les reúne y la insana oportunidad apremia por respuestas que buscas en sueños despiertos. El grupo, inusualmente numeroso, justificadamente desconfiado; hace muestras de impaciencia que finges ignorar al tiempo que satisfecho dejas caer la última carta. Un rombo perfecto se muestra en la mesa, y en señal de apertura, extiendes la mano cediendo el turno a tu compañero de eximias fantasías.

—Si encuentran al joker, ganan —explicas —. Un turno por persona.

Exigen saber qué ganarán y les preocupa aún más saber lo que perderán. No los culpas. De cualquier modo no habías pensado en la posibilidad de perder.

—Tiempo —ofreces—. Ése será el premio.

No estás conforme con la propuesta y aunque tienes infinidades de métodos para inclinar la balanza de la victoria a tu favor, claudicas a la fuerza del azar por diversión. El grupo se muestra indeciso, pero al considerar que en algún momento cercano o lejano se enfrentarán, deciden darte la oportunidad.

El primero en mostrarse interesado devela tu _Nueve de Trébol_ en el centro de la formación y tras una exclamación indignada, creyéndose apostador de profesión, se rezaga. El segundo se toma un poco más de tiempo y tiene una mirada intensa que de inmediato activa tus alarmas.

—Nada de Nen —susurras sonriente.

Le ves fruncir el ceño y tras emitir un chasquido, revela tu _Cinco de Corazones_ en la punta más próxima. El tercero no se apresuró y como habías previsto, te estudió durante largo rato antes de decidirse a ir por el _Rey de Espadas_ en la punta más próxima a ti.

Entrelazas los largos dedos bajo tu barbilla y observas con descarado interés al último de tus oponentes. La expresión inocente se acentúa en diferentes muecas que son insanas para tu paciencia. Cierras los ojos a media tapa, disipas aquellos gestos con epítomes de figuras yertas contorsionadas a tus pies y sueltas el aire. Vuelves a observarle.

Una mano dudosa va por aquí y allá, la ves dirigirse al centro y por último a la siguiente fila. Un arlequín ataviado de negro se dibuja en la carta y ante la ligera consternación que aturde momentáneamente tus sentidos, la tomas, dudoso, cuando te la entregan. La ves, y al entender que no te dirá qué acaba de ocurrir, la devuelves.

—Tenla —dices—. Es la prueba de tu victoria.

Gon no pregunta. Celebra un triunfo cuya magnitud de ganancia está lejos de comprender, ajeno al conocimiento del preciado tiempo que le acabas de ofrecer.

* * *

Los reviews será apreciados y como último comentario... qué jodido es limitarse a 500 palabras. Zaha necesita hacer algo con sus divagaciones...


End file.
